User talk:Rachel chapman
Welcome! - -- Heatedpete (Talk) 21:54, 22 January 2012 Chat Please don't disrupt chat by constantly signing in and out. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 23:15, January 24, 2012 (UTC) :I can see that, but your computer or your ISP kept getting logged into and out of our chat, which drowned out everything else. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 23:17, January 24, 2012 (UTC) ::I'll unblock you from chat, but if your PC logs you in and out repeatedly like last time, I'm afraid you'll have to stay blocked until you can sort out the issue on your own. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 00:31, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Actually, after the last couple displays I think you'll stay banned from chat, and I'm going to issue you a warning.... first of all, don't edit other peoples' profiles, and secondly, try not to offend as you did on the blogs a few minutes ago. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 00:33, January 25, 2012 (UTC) RE: OK. #Don't call me an asshole. It just makes you look immature. #Chances are it would be taken down anyway. Raven's wing 01:17, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Okay You really have to stop making changes like that to articles. Stop removing words and photos, or whatever it is you're doing, because you're really just making articles worse. I'm going to have to ban you if you don't stop, so I'll consider continued edits like that vandalism... Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 01:38, January 25, 2012 (UTC) No! Nope! You seem to be a troublemaker for a 17-year old. If I had the authority, I'd give you one last warning before you get the banhammer. 01:56, January 25, 2012 (UTC) I never called you that. You just have to have more common sense and logic, that's all. 02:02, January 25, 2012 (UTC) You need sleep! Badly! 'Opinion won't be forwarded to you until you return to your normal self, whatever way it is. 02:28, January 25, 2012 (UTC) OKAY WTF IS GOING ON. -- 'Slopijoe Nanodesu? 02:04, January 25, 2012 (UTC) No NO-- Slopijoe Nanodesu? 02:26, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Please GTFO, I dont give a Damn. Please go to bed.-- Slopijoe Nanodesu? 02:35, January 25, 2012 (UTC) YES Yes you look sexy, VERY SEXY :D. But you need to learn the rules on the wiki. Yuri is pretty strict about the rules here, so please don't piss him off or he would block the fuck out of you.I'll stick my foot up your ass! http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/battlefield/images/thumb/5/5b/Dumbass.jpg/50px-Dumbass.jpg 02:57, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Avatar Your avatar is borderline pornography, disallowed per Wikia's TOS, which you agreed to upon signing up. I'm going to ask you to remove it, or you'll face a ban. Additionally, stop harassing other users with it. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 03:29, January 25, 2012 (UTC) :No, you can't have it on the wiki whatsoever. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 03:32, January 25, 2012 (UTC) You serious Rachel? You telling the truth? ''"Please be true, please be true." ''Well If Its true no matter what, your sexy. You need to follow rules though. You should change your occupation. It seys "Stripper." .... That..... Makes you look like a whore, NO OFFENSE. Oh yeah, if you make a Blog Post make It Video Game-related or everybody on this wiki gonna be trippin'---- IT HAPPENED TO ME. You look a nice girl, but you just need to follow the rules. I don't really like the rules either, but I try my BEST, to follow them. So please listen to me and follow the rules. PEACE, no BYE. Only say peace to my homies.I'll stick my foot up your ass! http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/battlefield/images/thumb/5/5b/Dumbass.jpg/50px-Dumbass.jpg 03:59, January 25, 2012 (UTC) :She pulled the wool over your eyes, bro. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 04:01, January 25, 2012 (UTC) ::If it even is a she. Charcoal121 04:40, January 25, 2012 (UTC)